Diferenças
by MissGoldenKnee
Summary: O Chapeleiro não gostava de mudanças e o novato era a personificação delas. OOC. Spoilers.


**Atenção:** Quem não leu os capítulos 10~11 vai se deparar com **muitos** spoilers.

* * *

><p>A vida do Chapeleiro Maluco quase não mudava, ele era extremante cuidadoso com isso.<p>

Deveria sempre haver chá, pois sem chá nada é nada. O relógio e a Rainha também já eram costumeiros. Sempre seis horas, sempre o monarca. O maldito Gato era comum_, infelizmente_. Até as periódicas mudanças eram rotineiras, sempre alguém se aventurava, iam além do que eram, erravam, desobedeciam.

O Chapeleiro não errava, não desobedecia, sempre foi o que fora. Protetor. Proteger Alice de tudo o que for necessário. Alices também eram comuns, elas não mudavam o suficiente para se destacarem. Agradecia por todas terem o mesmo nome, se não frequentemente o esqueceria.

Elas sempre chegavam assustadas, fingiam que estavam com medo, que não desejavam matar O Coelho, faziam perguntas demais. Conheciam as regras, agora queriam ser _Alice in Wonderland, _fazer parte desse mundo, ganhar o jogo.

Então elas _perdiam._

De uma forma bem simples ou de um modo que ele não esperava, algumas chegavam quase até o final, outras não deixavam o início.

A 88º Alice era comum. Foi isso que O Chapeleiro gostou nela. Algumas vezes ela pensava que era especial, que seria diferente, que poderia ser a real Alice. Olhava para ele como outras Alices fizeram e interiormente questionava se era um mal das Alices apaixonar-se por si. Mas essa também perdeu, o Gato deu um fim nela e ele tentou dar um fim nele. Alice havia morrido, até se sentiu horrível por causa disso. Ela realmente chegou muito perto e O Chapeleiro _gostava mesmo_ dessa Alice.

Mas outra Alice havia chegado, a 89º era um garoto.

_Alice in Wonderland_ sempre foi uma menina. _Todos_ sabiam disso, menos Alice.

Tudo bem, o gênero não interferia tanto e ele podia perdoar. Irritado ficou no momento que descobriu que Alice havia se perdido sozinho, sem ajuda do Coelho. E quando _finalmente_ o encontrou sentiu a presença do Gato.

Agora ele estava zangado. Essa Alice fez tudo errado!

Muitas reclamações, várias perguntas, sarcasmo até demais, mas nenhum medo. Alice não estava assustado como as outras, estava confuso, e isso fazia seus olhos brilharem ainda mais.

A determinação desse Alice, sua vontade de pertencer a algum lugar, de ter um nome. Tudo deixava Alice brilhante demais, bonito demais. Destacava-se entre as outras Alices, entre a podridão de Wonderland. Torceu para que perdesse logo, Alice 89º era cheio de mudanças e o Chapeleiro _odiava _mudanças.

Entretanto Alice não perdeu tão cedo. Assim conseguiu conhecer um pouco mais sobre tudo e todos.

Aproximou-se do Gato, serviu a Rainha, encarou Jack, conheceu a Duquesa, falou com Doormause, mostrou interesse pela Lagarta e caçava o Coelho Branco.

As mudanças acompanhavam Alice por todo lado, foi gentil e atencioso com a Duquesa, preocupou-se com ela. Algo que outras Alices não se preocuparam em fazer. Mostrou a importância dessa Duquesa na vida do Gato, o quanto ele a ama.

O gostar do Gato e da Duquesa foi algo inédito, somente dessa Alice.

Foi à primeira vez que a Rainha perguntou a algum ser de seus domínios o que realmente ele era. Foi um dos poucos que tentou conversar com Jack, mesmo que ele não pudesse falar. Conseguiu arrancar um elogio de Doormause e até a simpatia da Lagarta que não gostava da Alices por elas não gostarem dela.

Ninguém em Wonderland gosta de mudanças, mas todos gostavam de Alice, todos _queriam _Alice. E Alice tinha tempo, olhos, lágrimas, sorrisos, conversa, sarcasmo, partes expostas e atenção para todos.

E isso deixava o Chapeleiro Maluco louco.

Alices em geral se apegavam mais a ele, tinha olhos somente para si e escutavam somente seus conselhos. Alice permitia que _qualquer um_ o protege-se.

Onde outras Alices eram boas ele era sarcástico, onde elas ficavam caladas ele enchia o espaço de perguntas, quando elas se escondiam ele corria para a batalha, era valente onde elas choraram e chorava onde elas foram indiferentes. Era decidido e estava sempre disposto a mudanças.

- Você me enlouquece.

Esse era o motivo para invadir a cama de Alice no meio da noite, prender, beijar e escutar protestos. Não havia motivo para proteger Alice dele, mas havia motivo para protegê-lo do que Alice fazia com ele.

Alice não pertencia a ninguém, era de todos, era de Wonderland. O Chapeleiro não concordava mais.

- Ele é unicamente meu!

Portanto quando contar essa história novamente não se esqueça da principal diferença entre o Alice 89º e qualquer outra Alice, pois foi a única mudança aceita pelo Chapeleiro.

* * *

><p>Esse monstrinho estava em um canto escuro da minha cabeça, arranhando loucamente para sair. Minha obsessão pessoal está satisfeita, espero ajudar mais alguém.<p>

Reviews são minha alegria.

KissuS


End file.
